Było sobie uczucie
by Sienne
Summary: Draco odkrywa, że pożądanie może być czymś więcej.  Mój debiut.


Wybaczcie.

Wybaczcie mi wszystkie błędy, gdyż jest to mój debiut.

Przy czytaniu komentarzy, zapewne niepochlebnych, będę umierać, ale nie oszczędzajcie mi słów krytyki, gdyż to one pozwolą mi stawać się lepszą pisarką. (W tym miejscu wyobraźcie sobie mnie dramatycznie opierającą rękę o czoło.)

**Było sobie uczucie**

Z westchnieniem odłożył widelec i spojrzał na podnieconą paszczę Pansy.

-Dziewczyno, zaraz dostaniesz orgazmu od samego gniecenia mojego ramienia-warknął.

Skuliła się, ale nie puściła.

Blaise uśmiechnął się drwiąco znad swojego talerza.

Malfoy z roztargnieniem rozejrzał się po sali. Drops gadał z McGonagall, Hagrid znowu coś rozlał i teraz przepraszał wszystkich dookoła, Potter siedział na swoim gryfońskim tyłku otoczony świtą... Mmm, tyłeczek...

Zarumienił się delikatnie.

Na nic zdawały się lekcje opanowywania emocji, gdy w grę wchodził On.

Jego rozwiane włosy, jakby zszedł właśnie z miotły...Oczy koloru Avady, niezbadana tajemnica...Usta, a w nich język zgrabny i ciekawy innych ust...Ręce, delikatne, rysujące ścieżki po skórze, pieszczące...

-Draco!-krzyk Zabiniego przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

-Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

-Myślałeś o tegorocznych zaproszeniach?

Co roku na Walentynki wysyłali ślizgońskim dziewczynom zaproszenia na noc. Dziewczyny uważały to za wielkie wyróżnienie i z chęcią je przyjmowały.

-Tak. Olewam to.

-Co?

-Nie mam ochoty na takie zabawy.

-Czy ty wypiłeś esencję jakiegoś pieprzonego Gryfona?

-Po prostu uważam to za głupie.

Draco nie uważał tej zabawy za głupią. Przeciwnie, kiedyś bardzo sobie cenił dziewczyny, które same pchały mu się do łóżka. Napalone na słynnego boga seksu Dracona Malfoya.

Jednak coraz częściej czuł się tym wszystkim znudzony. Lubił być zwycięzcą, zdobyć kogoś, przespać się i postawić obok reszty trofeów. Te dziewczyny nie dawały mu tego.

Pierwszy był Nott, potem jakiś Francuz.

Kolejnym celem miał być Potter.

Jednak sprawy przyjęły zaskakujący obrót.

Obserwacje celu powoli stawały się jego obsesją. Pożerał go wzrokiem, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Podążał tymi samymi ścieżkami co on. Śnił o nim. Niegrzecznie. Tak, że zaczął co wieczór rzucać zaklęcie wyciszające na łóżko. Zakochał się...w Harrym Potterze.

Znużony Harry zrzucił łóżka stertę walentynek.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

-Wypadałoby, żebyś choćby je przejrzał-pouczyła go.

-Za dużo tego-jęknął.

Jej wzrok mówił wszystko.

Harry z niechęcią schylił się i wziął do ręki pierwszą lepszą kopertę koloru róż.

Otworzył ją i przeczytał.

Parsknąwszy wyrzucił ją za siebie. I tak z pięćdziesiąt razy.

Tylko ta srebrna była inna.

**Nie wiem czym jest miłość,**

**ale znam pożądanie.**

**Pożądam cię.**

Gdy wrzucał stertę do kominka, srebrną kopertę ukradkiem wsunął do kieszeni.

Nie wiedział co go do tego skłoniło. Co sobie wyobrażał.

Być może to tłumione dotąd uczucia zaczęły się burzyć.

Nie uznawał pamiętników.

Nie zwierzał się.

Uczucia przelał na pergamin z nadzieja, że jego list utonie wśród innych.

Siedział z zapaloną różdżką i zaciągniętymi kotarami.

Nawet teraz wizja wściekłej Hermiony, widzącej go z Księciem Półkrwi w ręku, była przerażająca.

Gdzieś to tutaj było. Jedno małe zaklęcie uspokajające jego ciekawość.

Te, które znalazł w bibliotece, rozczarowały go. Nie odniosły zamierzonego skutku. Nie wykryły nadawcy.

**by nieznane stało się znane**

**_Fuscere_**

Harry szepnął zaklęcie.

Pod listem pojawiły się dwa słowa.

Spojrzał na nie zdumiony.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Zamachnął się wściekle i uderzył w lustro.

To nie tak miało wyglądać. Ta rozmowa...inaczej ją sobie wyobrażał.

Odłamki szkła pokrywały umywalkę i podłogę.

Był też w jego włosach.

Zostanie wyrzucony z rodziny. Już nic nie będzie znaczył wśród czarodziei.

Krople krwi spływały po jego dłoni.

Odrzucił Czarnego Pana, a tym samym rodzinę.

Przystawił rękę do ust i posmakował krwi.

Była słodka.

Jednak był odrobinę dumny z podjętej decyzji.

Przejechał palcami po twarzy, rysując tajemnicze wzory.

Malował krwią zapamiętale, tworząc niezrozumiałe znaki. Zdjął koszulę, by mieć więcej „płótna". Gdy brakowało krwi, brał kawałek lustra i przecinał skórę.

Skończył, gdy zaczął się chwiać. Usiadł pod ścianą i objął się rękoma.

Było mu zimno.

Drzwi otworzyły się i ktoś wszedł.

-Draco...?

Malfoy podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się obłąkanie.

-Harry...

Gryfon podszedł i uklęknął przy nim.

-Poczekaj tu chwilę. Zaraz kogoś wezwę.

-Nie...-szept był ledwo słyszalny.-Nikt nie może wiedzieć...

-Wasza...pieprzona...ślizgońska...duma...-warczał Harry pomiędzy kolejnymi zaklęciami uzdrawiającymi.

Odsunął się.

-Możesz wstać?

Draco spróbował wstać, ale nieskutecznie.

Harry pomógł mu i okrył ich Peleryną Niewidką.

-Pójdziemy do Pokoju Życzeń.

Był sobotni poranek.

Kiedy Harry wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, Draco spał.

Postawił tacę z jedzeniem na stole i wyszedł.

Draco wylegiwał się jeszcze trochę, zanim wstał.

Czuł żal na myśl, że Harry nie został z nim.

Nakrył do stołu, a jajecznicę i kawę potraktował zaklęciem ogrzewającym. Usiadł.

Gdy brał do reki nóż, zauważył leżącą pod tacą srebrna kopertę.

Drżącą ręką wyjął ją.

Śniadanie wystygło, zanim odważył się otworzyć kopertę.

Pod słowami napisanymi jego ręką znajdowały się jeszcze inne.

**Draco Malfoy**

**Przykro mi**

**HP**

Gdy nad łóżkiem w Pokoju Życzeń zauważył lustro, nikt go nie powstrzymywał.


End file.
